Tell Me a Lie
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]A little Wrestlemania XX Spoiler, well, kinda. Brock Lesnar, Stephanie McMahon. Two people say goodbye, without actually saying goodbye.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.  
  
Characters: Brock Lesnar/Stephanie McMahon  
  
Spoilers: Wrestlemania XX  
  
Notes: I decided to write this because I went to WWE.com after Wrestlemania, and I saw the note saying that Brock Lesnar had officially left the WWE. I was a Brock fan, and I'm going to miss him.  
  
Other Note: The song 'Tell Me a Lie' is Shawn Michaels' Tribute song from the first disk in the WWE Anthology CD Collection. I just decided to use it with Brock. The people who wrote that song get the credit for it.  
  
*~*Tell Me a Lie*~*  
  
Sighing, Brock Lesnar quickly shoved the last of his clothes in the black duffel bag he had brought with him to Madison Square Garden. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He wasn't even going to stay until the end of the show. He'd said his goodbyes to the few friends he had, now all that was left to do was for him to leave once and for all.  
  
Yes, he, Brock Lesnar, was officially leaving the WWE. He had debated back and forth about what to do, and he'd finally decided that leaving was the best thing for him. Some of his friends had tried to talk him out of it, even Vince McMahon himself had asked Brock to reconsider what he was doing, but he just couldn't. He had been so unhappy with the WWE as of late, and he didn't think those feelings would change while he was still in the company. He had told Jim Ross and Vince that he would consider coming back in the WWE in the future, and they had said that the doors would always be open.  
  
Even though he'd heard the offer, Brock wasn't sure if he would ever take them up on it. He was unbelivably unahppy, and he didn't know when, or if, those feelings would change. But, there was always the chance...  
  
He sighed one more time, grabbing his duffel bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder as he made his way to the door. He was almost free. But, before he could walk out the door, he was stopped by someone. Someone was blocking his way. Looking down, he met a pair of hurt blue eyes.  
  
"Brock, tell me these rumors aren't true," The women nearly begged, her eyes giving away all of her feelings. "Brock, tell me that you're not leaving. My dad's just playing a trick on everyone, right? An early April fools thing, right? Right?"  
  
Brock carefully chose his words, not wanting to upset the brunette woman anymore. It was obvious that her father had told her about him leaving. It was also obvious that she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Steph..."  
  
"No," Stephanie McMahon interrupted, pacing around Brock's locker room. "All I want you to say is 'No, Steph, I'm not going anywhere. Your Dad's playing a joke on you. I'm staying right here.' That's it, all I wanna hear."  
  
Clearing his throat, Brock's eyes searched the room, doing anything but meeting Stephanie's eyes. "I can't tell you all that," He quietly explained, his eyes focusing on the wall above Stephanie's head. "I... I *am* leaving, I was just about to go... for good."  
  
"No," Stephanie said again. "You can't. Why would you want to leave?"  
  
"Well," He began, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "I'm just not happy with the company right now. I think things are going downhill, and I think that I'm not getting the respect I deserve. I don't want to be thrown into feuds with the Undertaker, I've done that all before. I don't want to keep jobbing to assholes like Bill Goldberg. I just can't deal with all of this shit."  
  
Stephanie nearly scoffed at the large man. "Tell me *that's* not why you're leaving."  
  
Brock just nodded.  
  
"My God, Brock, how stupid are you? You have it so good in this company, you're just too blind to notice."  
  
"Stephanie, don't act like you know what I'm going through, because you don't," Brock replied, his voice raising slightly.  
  
Stephanie shook her head, making her dark hair sway back and forth. "Brock, you have no idea how good you have it here. Some people would kill to be in your position in the business after such a short time. Hell, some people who have been in this business for ten years would kill to be in your position. You have so much power around here, and you wanna through it all away? That's just stupid."  
  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me what's stupid?" Brock questioned, finally meeting Stephanie's eyes. "You have no fucking clue what my life is like. Just because you *think* that everything is perfect for me, doesn't mean it is. You have no idea, Stephanie. Don't fucking get me started. Just let me leave."  
  
"You're such a little kid," She retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "You have so much ahead of you, Brock, and you just want to act like a spoiled freaking brat about it."  
  
"Okay, Ms. McMahon, if I have it so good, why don't you tell me about it? Tell me how great my life is. Show me the error of my ways."  
  
Laughing, Stephanie nodded. "You want me to? Fine. First off, you're one of the most powerful people in this company right now. You've been here for less than two years, and you have more say in what goes on in this company than Shane or I do. My Dad loves you. You're the pride and joy of this company. Almost like his little baby. You went more than six months before you were first pinned in a match, you won the WWE title from the Rock after being here less than five months, you're a King of the Ring winner, a Royal Rumble winner, a multiple-time WWE Champion, you've worked with some of the best in the business. You've beaten the Rock, Kurt Angle, the Undertaker, Hulk Hogan, and so many more. In less than two yours, you've become one of the most powerful people in the history of this business. And, you're willing to throw that all away because you're not happy right now? You know my Dad is willing to give you everything you want in this business, because you bring in money. You have everything you need, so why leave?"  
  
"Because it's not what I want!" Brock yelled back, causing Stephanie to jump. But, at the moment, he didn't care. "You don't think I know how good I have it here? All I've ever wanted was to be a wrestler, and a successful one at that. Now, I have that and I'm not sure I want it. I know I sound like an unsatisfied, ungrateful bastard, but I can't help that. I love wrestling, and I love this business, but I just can't do it right now. Do you really want me to be here if I'm unhappy?"  
  
Sighing, Stephanie shook her head. "No, I don't, but I just don't get it. I don't want you to leave. The fans don't want you to leave."  
  
"Really?" Brock countered. "Is that why they were chanting 'You Sold Out' to me? Is that why they were singing that goddamn song to me? Because they don't want me to leave?"  
  
"They were upset. They heard you were leaving, and it upset them. If they had really wanted you gone, they would have just ignored you. It's worse to be ignored than it is to be booed."  
  
"So I've heard. It doesn't mean I believe it, though. You have no idea how much it hurt to hear them chanting 'You Sold Out' to me. I'm twenty-fucking- six years old, I have *not* sold out!"  
  
"I have no idea how it feels?" Stephanie questioned. "What about when the fans chanted 'Slut' to me during the Invasion? What about that? Do you know how much it hurts to be called a slut by thousands of people? We all know it's a storyline, but it still hurts. You just need to be strong and get over it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Brock, think about it," Stephanie said quietly. "Please, don't go."  
  
//I've known you all my life At least thats how it seems Never known my own way Livin' out of dreams Now I know you're leaving me And I'll never understand Before I let you walk away I have one last demand//  
  
"Steph, I... I have to," Brock whispered, trying to pretend he hadn't seen the tear that slowly made its way down her cheek. "I just have to."  
  
"No," Stephanie pleaded quietly. "Brock, you're not only important to this company, you're important to me. Don't go."  
  
//Tell me a lie, and say that you wont go Look in my eyes, and hold me even though I realize you have to walk away No more yesterday...//  
  
"Steph," He began, swallowing hard in an attempt to not start crying himself. "If things were different, I wouldn't. But, I have to. Please understand."  
  
//You always were my angel Flying high above Always lookin out for me Angel that I love Now my dreams are fading Like age-old photographs They hurt too much to look at now Reminds me of our past//  
  
Stephanie sighed. She knew there was no way she could get what she wanted this time. Brock was leaving, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "I know... I understand. But, please, just for a second, pretend you're not going?"  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Hold me," She said quietly. "Just, hold onto me for now, and pretend that you're staying. Pretend that nothing's going to change."  
  
Brock didn't completely understand, but he opened his arms, allowing the brunette to step forward, leaning into the embrace.  
  
//Tell me a lie, and say that you wont go Look in my eyes, and hold me even though I realize you have to walk away No more yesterday...//  
  
After a few seconds, Brock slowly pulled away. It was time for him to go now. He grabbed his black duffel bag and put it back on his shoulder. "Steph..."  
  
"No," She said, raising a hand. "Don't say it. I know what you want to say, and it's not going to help the situation. I'll just see you around."  
  
Brock bit his lip, taking one last long look at the beautiful brunette with tears falling down her cheeks. He shook his head and turned around, quietly mumbling the words, "Goodbye, Steph", as he shut the door behind him.  
  
//Maybe we could stay together Maybe it could last forever Maybe if you'd just tell me a lie Maybe then we'll never say goodbye //  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it, I just about made myself cry writing this. I wrote this for Britney (YouThinkYouNoeMe) because she's a huge Brock fan, and I hope this helped some. Enjoy!! ~Nic~ 


End file.
